Mine
by KINGOFEMOSFOREVER
Summary: "Such a beautiful creature you are. I do not know why you have struck my attention so...But you have. That is such a dangerous feat, I hope you know. I will have to keep you here...Forever." Kidnapped, raped and tortured...how could Bella find love here?
1. Prologue

I do not own Twilight...If you think I do you are SADLY mistaken! *cries*

Review! :D

* * *

><p>Prologue: Real Monster.<p>

It was dark. So dark she couldn't see what was in front of her face. But the cold icy breath of _someone_ confirmed that there was a person in front of her, almost mocking her, with it's all seeing eyes. Her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness but couldn't, the blackness was all that she could focus on. She could feel the tears slowly, but surely, building in her eyes, then falling over the edges of her bottom lids to cascade down her cheeks, the trails warming then cooling.

"Such a beautiful creature you are. I do not know why you have struck my attention so...But you have. That is such a dangerous feat, I hope you know. I will have to keep you here...Forever." The sugary sweet, milky voice entrapped her, swirling around her head and making her dizzy. The cool minty breath on her cheeks disappeared, indicating that he left. And suddenly brightness filled her vision and blinded her momentarily. As her focus was righted she saw the most gorgeous man she had ever lain eyes on.

He was a milk like complexion, had high cheekbones, almond shaped eyes the color of burgundy seas. Long dark lashed framed his eyes, and fell to his cheeks. She could catch a glinting smile, and his rightly shaped nose sniffing the air. His hair was like silky bronze perfection, falling slightly into his face, wavy and in light curls. Deep reds and golds gleamed from the light shined on them, keeping her attention on the silkiness.

His teeth seemed abnormally sharp and had a glint of sheen coating them. His bloody red eyes, stared into her chocolaty brown ones, an emotion that was completely unknown to her formed in his eyes.

"Well Isabella, are you ready to see a real monster?"

* * *

><p>That was the prologueteaser, sorry that its short! Enjoy and review if I should continue!


	2. Chapter One

I do not own Twilight...If you think I do you are SADLY mistaken! *cries*

Review! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter One: What is…Obsession?<p>

To say Bella was scared would be an understatement! She was terrified of the man that was made of complete perfection, standing in front of her, staring at her with those blinding burgundy orbs. She thought he was dead or near it, he looked like he had lost pints upon pints of blood, he was a pale white, like fresh snow. He wasn't handsome, he was beautiful, and that was the only word of how she could describe him as. The tears that had been streaming down her face, stopped as if they were frozen to her cheeks; plastered to her ivory skin like glue. She could feel the eyeliner and mascara melted on her cheekbones, and chin, it slightly disgusted her. She didn't usually wear make-up but her friends just had to bring her out into the open. They just couldn't let her be the book-reading loner that she craved to be. Apparently that was too much to ask for in life! Bella could see the man take a breath and the edge of his oddly sharp teeth glinted off the light of the bulb that was in the room.

The room wasn't anything special, just a plain white room with a bed, of black silken sheets and a curtain over the barred windows, random paintings were scattered around the walls. It would look like a completely normal room if it wasn't for the steeled over windows and the perfectly scary man that was staring at her with his edgy, creeping eyes. It made her rather uncomfortable but she was guessing that he really didn't really care about that. Bella shifted when she saw him open his mouth.

"Will you not answer me, my dear? Or maybe that is too much of me to ask since you are so frightened of me. I can tell by the way your blood is quickening in your veins. Even now as I speak it's pumping your liquid faster and faster!" he purred, and before she could blink she was laid on her back with the man on top of her, pinning her, licking at her neck.

And that was when the tears came again, the darkness once again took her.

When she awoke once again, she was under the warm black silken covers of the bed, a deep pain in her neck and her vision blurry, unfocused. She bolted from the bed, but before she could make a step she was falling. But before she hit the ground, cold arms wrapped themselves around her waist, and held her against a firm, finely muscled chest. A purr rumbled through the chest and vibrated into her back.

"Be careful, you're not yet stable. I might have taken a bit more blood than I should have. I'm sorry for that. I really need to know how to control myself. Your beauty and blood will surely be the death of you. Now let's get some food into you and lay you down again. And if you're feeling any better I can go get you a book or two that you can read till I deem you fit enough to travel around the house." Turning her around Edward, kept his hands firmly on her hips, having her anchored to his body.

"I've waited a long time to find you, Bella, and trust me…I won't be letting go anytime soon, don't try to ask me, for the answer will always be no. You belong to me, forever." He walked slowly over to the rumpled bed and dumped her not so gently on it. She growled light in her throat and he chuckled, "Oh yes, I've picked the right one."

"Who the fuck are you? And why the fuck am I here?" Bella yelled, her fear melting away into anger.

"I, my dear, am Edward Masen. And I brought you here because I wanted to. I wanted you and I've got you, end of story. There's nothing you can do about that hun!" Edward glared into her muddy brown eyes and smirked cruelly.

"What are you going to do to me? Rape me?"

Edward's smirk grew ever-so-slowly and he hid the bellowing laugh that was trying to escape from his throat. "Rape? Darling, no rape, everything I do to you _will_ be consensual. You are mine and I think I deserve to reflect into your body and blood, every once and awhile. It is my right as your mate." And with that he was gone. He disappeared, no where in sight. Bella was astonished. She never expected him to be so out-right about it, and too actually think he wanted her to…well want it! She would never give her virginity to that mongrel! He fucking kidnapped her…And apparently drank her blood, which was pretty fucking dangerous…

"I hope you like bread, cause that's what your having." Came Edwards voice from the bottom of the bed, and it startled the shit out of Bella and she screamed jumping slightly.

"Aww did I scare you? Poor baby…Now eat your bread and sleep, it's not good for you to be up and talkin—thinking right now." Edward still had that annoying smirked plastered to his face.

He threw the food at her, which she surprisingly caught. Bella ate the piece of bread hurriedly, wanting to sleep so much for some reason. As she finished she noticed that Edward was staring at her deeply, his red eyes brighter than before, creamier than before. It was hard not to stare at him, and his immense beauty. He was gorgeous, she could admit that. Evil and gorgeous, it seems, went together.

Edward, snapping out of his stare off with her, was in the bed with her the next blink of her eyes. He tore the coverings off and took her chin between his fingers, lifting her head up to look more closely into her orbs of chocolate. He lowered his lips to hers fiercely not giving her a warning, spreading her lips open harshly and forcing his tongue in her mouth. Bella pushed her hands against his chest as hard as she could but couldn't get him away, he was too strong. He plundered her mouth like a mother-fucking pirate.

Tears again streamed from her face, staining her skin once more. Her tears kissed his skin like he raped her mouth, his tongue probing like it was meant to, and taking what was his. It surrounded every part of her cavern, tasting, taking.

When he pulled back a few minutes later, he licked his lips, trying to get the taste of her to linger in his mouth.

He purred, "My, obsession. Forever...mine."

* * *

><p>There you go. Chapter one :D Reviews=longer, quicker chapter! Thanks for the amazing reviews guys! Much love! ;D<p> 


	3. Chapter Two!

I do not own Twilight...If you think I do you are SADLY mistaken! *cries*

This chapter I must warn you is rather dark and is not for the kids. No rape in this chappy, but some...well stuff! Major Darkward here guys! Enjoy!

Review! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: <em>Paul…<em>

He was still thinking about the kiss that he had stolen from Bella that night just a week ago. Edward didn't know what came over him when he ravaged her mouth, but the pulsating idea had infested his mind and he acted on his desires. He had waited months for that kiss. It was delicious. The taste of her mouth was almost as good as her blood, sweetness and innocence. The blood on a virgin always had been the best; sweeter, like the nectar of a rare fruit, the blood of a virgin was a powerfully energy boosting liquid.

He wanted to taste that mouth and that blood for a lifetime…or five. Or forever. He wanted her and her beauty and blood, and her life to be in his hands. He wanted to keep her as his pet forever. His love for her had never wavered, and would not ever waver; she would learn to return his feelings and affections.

Bella was so fucking bored that the lunatics house, there was nothing to do but glare at the crazy beautiful man Edward and eat and sleep. She had seen anybody but Edward for the last week and it was driving her slowly insane! She needed to be in contact with at least someone that wasn't the brooding, always kissing her vampire! Yes, she had found out a few days after the first heart wrenching kiss that he was a creature of the night…It was actually pretty funny, if Bella said so herself…and she did! She giggled even thinking about it!

_Bella was pacing around the plain boring room that Edward cursed her too and sighed roughly. Edward had only stopped by the room to either give her a plate of food, ravish her face or both. It was rather…FUCKING BORING! But it was different when he came in this time around. He set down the tray of food for her to eat, which she did, like a lion (kitten) attacking its prey (some lint!) she devoured the food quickly. Edward sat at the edge of the bed looking at her like she was some new animal. "Is that even good?" he asked shortly after Bella finished._

_"Yes! It was so…yummy," Bella patted her tummy as if in after-thought, and then continued, "Have you not eaten it before?" _

_Edward chuckled lightly and shook his head no, "I haven't eaten human food in around hundred and nine years. I'm a vampire Isabella." _

_Bella lifted her eyes to meet his then suddenly she knocked her head back, laughter bursting from her lips. "A-a—ahahaaaahahahhhaahahaaa!—whattt?"_

_"A vampire, dear." _

_"Yeah fucking right." Bella mocked, coming down from the stomach-clenching laughter that had made its way out of her lips. Edward remained silent, not finding what he just confessed funny at all. "How bout I show you, my dear?" Edward's oddly sharp teeth started glinting with pent up venom and she backed up the humor that marred her face, still beautiful, gone._

_"No I don't think that will be necessary at all…Nope, I believe you Eddie-kins." Bella replied, and almost laughed when Edward hissed threatening at the name. _

_"Aww that's too bad, because I think you deserve a demonstration!" Edward pounced on her bring her to the bed and straddled her. Ripping away her shirt, he kissed from her neck, licking every once and awhile, to her collarbone. Pressing wet, sloppy, open-mouthed kisses down from her collarbone to the tops of her breasts. _

_Bella groaned and tried squirmed away from the mouth that was carefully sucking on each one of her tits, bringing blood to the skin and causing marks to be placed on the ivory skin. And then without warning, he bit down on her left boob, suckling on the blood. Bella screamed from the pain, that was over-coming her quickly each-minute. Pulling away, Edward's mouth was adored with the red of her blood, her even redder eyes brightly shining at her with amusement in their depths. _

_"I said, I fucking believed you, you fucking douche-cracker!" _

Bella that the beginning pretty fucking hilarious but when he showed her that he meant business and he drank from her, it..._excited_ her. Made her feel something no man had ever made her feel before. And when he left with a laugh, her fingers trailed to her panties, feeling her wetness nestled between her thighs. She cursed herself for feeling lust for that horrid man. And when he bit her! So maybe it would be consensual if she ever had sex with him…

And a knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. Bella knew that it was not Edward, he didn't knock, just busted it whenever he wanted, being as loud as one possibly could. But this knock was quiet and reserved, and Bella already felt comfortable around the softness of it. "Come in!" and in came a gorgeous man with russet colored skin, and dark cropped hair. His deeply brown eyes stared right into her soul and made her want to jump his mother-fucking bones, and ravage the shit out of the man.

_Greatttt now I feel like Edward!_

"You must be Bella, Master Masen's new consort, I was told to bring you food today and take you down to the basement. My name is Paul, Mistress." The man Paul had the most delicious voice that would make any woman's knees weak with need and desire. And Bella already knew that her pussy was throbbing with the sensation that voice brought her.

"Please just call me Bella. And I am not Edward-shit-fuckers new 'consort' I am his prisoner here! He fucking kidnapped me." Bella replied dryly.

"I am sorry for that. Master had always been quite forward with his love-interests. Well eat up then I'll escort you down." Paul said placing the food down for her. As Bella ate, she noticed the handsome man staring at her thoroughly. When she finished, he took her down, a set of stairs then opened a door and told her to go down. The soft-glow of a light in the basement, urged her forward as she came upon Edward, a devilish smirk on his handsome lips.  
>"Well, well, if isn't my beautiful little pet. Come darling, I feel like it's time for you to be punished, for all your <em>fucking<em> back-talking." His hand was grasping a riding-crop, while the other was motioning Bella forward. But before she could run the other way he had her tied to a danky bed, her clothes off, and her back arched off the softness.

Edward hummed in pleasure at the sight and brought down the crop on her stomach, making her cry out. Tear built in her eyes, not yet ready to go down her face. Raising the crop up, he struck her breast roughly, her nipple rising with the pain, and she screamed, the tears coming down now.

Taking a tear Edward purred, "Delicious." he slid a cold finger between her wet folds, sighing.

And struck her on the top of her mound, getting harder than ever seeing her back arching more, the thrusting motion that came from her hips, purely intoxicating.

"Please stop!" Bella chocked out, the pain becoming too much.

"Hmmm, let me think this one over…How bout no!" and the crop came down on her chest again, bruising her already.

"You will regret, feeling arousal over that fucking mutt! You are mine you fucking whore!" and struck her again, and again. The crop came down on her body, littering the pale flesh in bruises.

When Edward did stop, he slipped off his pants and started pumping his dick. His erect penis was long, thick, and could possible break her if he took her.

But he just pumped himself, until with a long breathy sigh, he came all over her body. He left the basement with her feeling completely dirty.

Bella passed out, crying her eyes out, her body aching, and her hair smelling of ejact.

* * *

><p>...Sad chapter I know. But this is a dark story bitches! Review=longer chapters! And more updates. Thanks guys! :D<p> 


	4. Chapter Three!

I do not own Twilight...If you think I do you are SADLY mistaken! *cries*

This chapter I must warn you is rather dark and is not for the kiddies! Dark shit happening. Some kinda smut, and citrus. Darkward, majorly! Don't flame. Don't like don't read, thank you!

Review! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: The torture continues…<p>

Waking up in the basement was not a pleasant thing. Bella smelled awful. She was still tied to the danky bed in the cold unforgiving basement. It was rather dark, though candle light was dim in the blackness. She was sore, tired, and she could see the blindingly white cum stained on her chest. Bella sucked in a breath and started sobbing. _Why had he done this? What did I do to ever deserve this? _

Bella heard foot-falls coming closer to her and her sobs got louder, the tears trailing down her face to her neck. She knew it was Edward, the feeling in her gut telling her that she was in for more of his tortuous activity.

"Hello, my darling little whore. I'm just so glad you're awake. We get to play some more!" Edward appeared in front of her, candle in hand. "Today, my beautiful one, we are going to see how well your pain tolerance level is at…It should be some good fun." The sadistic vampire laughed at the face Bella presented and continued to step his way slowly to where she was cowering. Though she couldn't move much because of her bindings, she still tried to curl in on herself.

"Aw how cute my dear. Trying to get away still? But you don't even know true pain yet! None of this would have happened if you weren't such a God-damned slut! You're attracted to that mutt but not me! This is YOUR fault." Bella whimpered at the anger that was spilling from the vampire's voice.

Having enough of waiting around, Edward positioned the candle above Bella stomach; a nasty cut presented there as well, and tilted the candle. Hot melted wax dripped ever-slowly into the opening and Bella cried out. The wax hardened quickly on her flesh and in the wound. Edward started moving the candle around her body, making sure the wax got on every cut that was visible. Bella screamed when a practically deep cut had burningly molten wax dripped slowly into it. It hardened,

"Now, now, Bella hush! You're being a baby, it shouldn't hurt to bad." Edward start mockingly, he eyed her like she was the most delicious of meats, ready for the taking. _My darling, I'm going to eat you up. _

"Please stop! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to feel anything Edward." Bella shouted, her tears never drying up. The vampires' eyes darkened to black as lust charged in his veins, he loved seeing her beg. It was…beautiful. But he still had to play with her; she still had to pay for being a _whore_.

Quick as lightning he was gone and then back again, the candle set down and giving the room a brighten effect, but he had his hand wrapped around the riding crop from last night.

"Now what did you call me Bella? Down her, darling, I am not Edward. I am your Master, and you my pretty girl, are my fuck-slave. Got it? Now how do you address your Master, slave!" letting the crop, slowly trace up and down legs, Edward smirked seeing the fright in her eyes.

"M-master?"

"Mmmm, good girl, Bella. I think a reward is in place!" Edward, tracing the riding crop back up her right leg, spread Bella's legs open, giving him a nice view of her pussy. Bella started to struggled again and cried more, shaking her head back and forth. "Take my gift, slut!" and he let the riding crop rise above his head and fall on her upper thigh, bruising the skin. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry Master!"

After purring a quick 'good girl', he slid the crop to her dry entrance, expecting to see her dripping wet. But was angered when he saw her vagina wasn't reacting with the pain. Determined, Edward put his thumb to her pink clit and worked it in a circle. This new, foreign feeling was starting to overwhelm Bella. It was slowly building in the pit of her stomach; it was a strange heat, consuming her very being. He rubbed her nub with vigor, knowing this would be her first orgasm, he wanted her to feel what good her could do. Bella started moaning, the feeling taking her over. She didn't know what to do but to thrust her hips up ward and pant like a porn-star.

And just as the coil of pleasure was about to burst the riding crop, none-to-gently, entered her pussy. It didn't penetrate her hymen but it was working in and out of her. Though she was feeling rather shameful, she rode the crop with lust, her orgasm taking her fully when Edward wrapped his lips around the nub, sucking it into his mouth lightly biting it. With her riding both his face and the crop, Edward felt his already hard dick, become even harder with arousal.

Pulling the crop from her pussy, Edward pulled her face away, licking his lips, looking at her still crying face. The regret set itself in her veins, making her cry more.

"Why are you doing this to me?" was the last thing she said before the darkness once again took her.

Waking up in a soft plush bed, clothed in cotton shorts and a long-sleeved tee-shirt was a surprise to say the least. She didn't expect Edward to ever let her leave that horrid basement. She experienced something there that was special, that was someone to be given to the person she loved, but it was taken forcibly by the one person she would never to give it to. How could he do that to anyone? How could he violate someone like that? It was wrong and it made her sick to her stomach to even think about!

"I'm glad you're awake, Bella. I think I might have been a bit too harsh on your human body. But don't worry, love, you will be fine."

The voice that just so suddenly appeared before her scared the living shit out of her and she jumped, screaming, "Edward!" But she recovered quickly, her head down, "Sorry, Master."

"No, no, no! Bella I'm sorry for all I've done to you down in the basement, but we are in my room now, I am not any one other then Edward here. _Fuck_, I knew I shouldn't have brought you down there. I could have punished you any which way, but of course I think of the cruelest. I'm so sorry, love!" Edward lightly rubbed her arm with the pad of his thumb.

Bella didn't lean into the all-too-soothing touch, but cringe slightly away from it. But seeing the slight anger in Edward's eyes, she scooted herself closer to him, just to appease the beast. "You are so beautiful, my love." He stared into her eyes, looking at her like she was the last woman on earth.

"You got me quite worked up last night Bella. My cock was just aching to be inside you. But I knew it would have been too soon to have been incased in your tightness. I only want to take you when you are completely willing, and trust me one day soon you will be." Edward smirked and light began kissing her on the neck, teasing the sensitive skin with his tongue. Bella squirmed but not wanting to upset him, stayed relative put.

"Bella, since I gifted you last night with your first orgasm, I think you should be able to give something to me. It is only fair." Edward said suddenly as he pulled away from her delicious skin.

"W-what do you want m-me to give you? I really don't have much." Bella said quite innocently, not knowing what he truly wanted.

"Bella, since I pleasured you…You should pleasure me. Fair deal?"

Bella, finally realizing what he wanted, shook her head, anger coursing through her blood. She never wanted to touch him or his stiff dick in a million years! Why would she want to pleasure him! And he forcibly used her body! She never wanted to have an orgasm from him or any other man than the one she loved.

"Yes my dear! It is only fair, and open wide for your surprise!" Edward sneered, and stood up, making quick work of his clothes, his dick stand on end, waiting for Bella's attention. "Come on now, dear. I won't even come in your mouth. Just suck me the fuck off!"

Bella erupted in angry tears and back away, scooting over till she was about to fall off the bed.

"Please! I don't want to." Bella whimpered, not wanting to look at the monster in the face.

"Shh, my love, it will be easy, I swear." Edward pulled her to her knees on the floor in front of him, his dick twitching, almost sensing the on-coming pleasure.

Bella closed her eyes and opened her lips, letting the monster cock slid into her mouth.

* * *

><p>And cliffy! 3 thanks for the reviews guys! I loved them every much! Please review, and no flames, I have warnings so if you don't think then don't fucking read it! :D love you guys!<p> 


End file.
